harveygirlsforeverfandomcom-20200214-history
VHMess
|accessdate=2018-09-10}}) | run = 11 minutes | sister = Wary Lotta & the Chamber of Secrets | writer = Julia Miranda | director = Murray Debus | story_editor = Mike Yank | storyboard = Gie Santos | previous = Wary Lotta & the Chamber of Secrets | next = The Great Brain Robbery }} VHMess is the second segment of the 9th episode in season 1 of Harvey Street Kids. Synopsis The Harvey Kids find a VHS tape of an action movie at the dump and decide to film their own ending after the tape cuts off at a pivotal moment. Characters * Audrey * Lotta * Dot * Tiny * Melvin * Fredo * Pinkeye * Frufru * Lucretia * The Bow * Bobby Plot The Harvey Girls meet up together, each saying they know what they should do to spend the day. Dot thinks they'll say the same thing, so she reveals her activity which is to braid their hair in a wacky way. However, Audrey and Lotta don't say it together. Audrey says she wants to play around with a disposed tire while Lotta wants to teach her bunnies new tricks. They all can't decide and Audrey crashes into the park dump, where she finds an old object. They don't know what it is at first, thinking it's an ancient artifact or a message from space aliens. Bobby comes by and tells them it's a VHS tape, a device that played movies and shows from before their time. The girls invite some of the kids over to their HQ to watch the tape with them. First, they try to figure out how to work the VCR since they had never seen one in this day and age. After a few failed attempts, Bobby puts the tape in for them. The movie begins and everyone is aghast at its violent content (except the Bow, who enjoys it). But just as the movie reaches its most dramatic point, the tape suddenly breaks, leaving everyone to wonder what will happen to the main characters. So, to settle it, the girls decide to make their own ending for everyone to enjoy, but not before giving the VCR and the tape a grieving sendoff. The girls prepare to film their ending, but they realize that they each have different approaches for it. Audrey wants an action-packed one with lots of fireworks, Dot has a more logical approach, and Lotta suggests that they focus on puppies that were in one quick moment in the film. So, to compromise, they all make their own endings for the kids to look at and decide which one they like the best. After filming, the girls are ready to present their endings. Lucretia plays Kate, Billy plays the villain Vlad, and the Harvey Girl in the finished product is Blaze Trickle. Dot goes first and shows her ending, where Blaze and Kate are each other and Vlad is really the president, pardoning the two of them. Audrey is next, and in her ending, Blaze can fly while tons of fireworks go off, but Kate is still left hanging. Lotta goes last, and her ending has Kate and Blaze's puppies falling in love and getting married. Unfortunately, none of the kids are satisfied with the ending. For that, the girls decide to combine them into one. Now, it turns out Kate is Blaze and the Blaze in the film was really a clone, Blaze can still fly and would start the same fireworks, and they fly off to their puppies' wedding, where Lotta adds her element and Billy, the president of puppy love, marries the dogs and pardons the Blaze's. Despite its oddity, everyone is happy with this ending...everyone except Pinkeye, who laments over Vlad's eye not healing up and sings an emotional song about his conjunctivitis. Broadcast "VHMess" was released to Netflix on June 29, 2018. Trivia *The title of the episode is a reference to the 2012 film V/H/S. *It is unknown what Kate is given to know from Blaze in the real version. *The whole episode is a ripoff of the Rugrats episode Reptar 2010. References Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Primetime episodes